


to out-Vecchio Vecchio

by sevenall



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: competence</p>
            </blockquote>





	to out-Vecchio Vecchio

There had been times Stanley Raymond Kowalski had felt like the new, improved version of Ray Vecchio. He had appreciated Ma Vecchio's cooking the way it should be appreciated, played with Maria's kids and never said a word about Frannie's cleavage unless it was spectacular.

The lieutenant had liked his solve rate, hell, *he* had liked his solve rate and ignoring Huey and Dewey's sniping hadn't been half the trouble everyone had said it would be. With Fraser, you just had to get past the guy's oral fixation (plaster sandwiches! licking unlickable things!) and get to the point where he set them up and you knocked them down in a perfect one-two punch duet.

Sure, he hadn't gotten to dance a lot, but solving the Botrelle case was worth any kind of abstinence and it wasn't the same without Stella anyway. So he'd done his best to out-Vecchio Vecchio, because the man's shoes were comfy: he had a family, he had a partner, he had a closet full of Armani and a 1971 Buick Riviera.

That Vecchio could be a better Kowalski didn't cross his mind until he caught Stella looking at another Ray.

THE END


End file.
